Where are you, lord Beerus?
by Millie333
Summary: Grand Zeno erased 6 universes because he was bored. Yet, he didn't erase Beerus for making him mad during the hide and seek tournament. This is my version of what could have happened. Tell me how the story turned out!
1. Grand Zeno is enraged!

Zeno was enraged,

No...

HE WAS LIVID!

It was the 50th year since the hide and seek tournament started,

Yet Beerus was nowhere to be found!

**-WHERE IS HE?! **-Zeno yelled in rage, scaring almost everyone around him. -**WHY IS HE IGNORING MY SUMMONS?!**

He yelled while his ki dangerously flared around him,

The Kaioshin's having long fallen unconscious from the force of it,

While the Haikaishin and angels were watching him in different states of fright...

...

Only the Grand Priest and Zeno's guards seemed unaffected,

The former trying hard to calm his liege...

...

*After all, no one wanted the whole multiverse to be erased...

...

Whis wasn't sure what to think,

Did lord Beerus feel asleep?

...

He certainly could,

He could sleep for eons if he wasn't disturbed...

...

He was such a cat sometimes!

...

But why did he have to fall asleep now...?!

**-HOW DARE HE IGNORE ME?!** -Zeno yelled, as his ki flared even more. -**NO MATTER WHERE HE IS HIDING, I AM GOING TO ERASE HIM!**

-WHAT?! -Whis yelled out without thinking, as his eyes widened in shock. Grand Zeno was going to erase Lord Beerus…?! Just like that...?!

He thought while ignoring the surprised looks he was getting...

…

Grand Zeno would do it,

He would do it without a care,

He erased six universes when he was bored,

Erasing a Hakaishin would be child's play to him...

...

...

Why did this thought made him feel so hollow...?

-...There is no need for that, Lord Zeno. -The Grand Priest suddenly said, as he stole a concerned glance towards Whis. -Finding and training a new Hakaishin will take too much unnecessary time. -He explained, before giving Whis an assuring glance. -Whis is going to search for lord Beerus and bring him here. Then we can decide on a lighter punishment for him. -He calmly proposed, before looking at everyone around him in interest. -In the meantime, why don't we all have some fun?

There were a few seconds of silence,

Everyone silently waited for Zeno's reply,

As Whis was wondering why his father had intervened...

-...Fine, let Whis search for him. -Zeno finally said as some of his rage ebbed away, before looking at the Grand Priest in interest. -What kind of fun do you have in mind...?

"Go, Whis. Find your liege. I will take care of things here.", Whis heard his father say in his mind.

"...Father, why are you doing this?", Whis asked him in confusion, still not understanding his father's intentions. "I though we had to be neutral..."

There were a few seconds of silence...

"...Yes, we have to remain neutral to keep order in the multiverse. But, it doesn't mean that we have to be apathetic to everything and everyone around us.", Came his father's reply. "...We are not emotionless, after all...", his father quietly added, "...This is why I decided to help you. As your father, I do not wish to see you lose yourself in misery."

Whis froze in confusion,

Why would he be lost in misery?

"...Father, what do you...?", Whis started asking him.

"Go now.", His father interrupted. "I do not know how long I can keep lord Zeno entertained."

Whis was still confused, but decided to ponder about it later...

"...Thank you, father.", Whis finally said, before giving him a last glance, tapping his staff and disappearing in a column of light...


	2. The search!

Whis was flying at a high speed though space,

Worriedly searching for his lord thought the multiverse...

...

...

Why was he so worried...?

...

He thought back to what his father told him,

"As your father, I do not wish to see you lose yourself in misery."...

...

Why would he be lost in misery...?

...

...

He felt hollow...

...

He felt hollow when he heard that lord Beerus was going to get erased...

...

Why did he feel this way...?

…

It was not the first time he saw a Hakaishin die,

After they abdicated their post and got older...

...

No.

...

When they died,

They still continued existing...

...

Erasure was different,

It meant that even the soul would disappear...

...

Was that why he felt hollow...?

...

-...No, that's wrong. -Whis said in a thoughtful voice, as he continued flying through the cosmos. -...I feel like there must be another reason for this emotion.

...

Was there really another reason for his worry...?

And if there was, what was it...?

...

...

Lord Beerus was his former student,

He was his current lord,

And he was also...

...

His friend...?

...

Could they be considering friends...?

Why did he even think about them being friends...?

...

...

-...I got attached. I got attached to lord Beerus. -Whis said out loud, as his eyes widened in realization. -...I don't want him to get erased, because I like being in his company.

...

With this realization Whis began to wonder,

When did he get attached to lord Beerus...?

...

As angels they existed to train and later serve their Hakaishins,

That was also why they could only address them as "Lord" or "Lady"...

...

*It was their reason for existing,

And was engraved into their very being...

...

Their job was to attend to the Hakaishin,

Just like their father's was to attend to Grand Zeno...

...

But there was a big difference,

Grand Zeno couldn't die...

...

The Hakaishin could...

…

As angels they outlived them,

So they had to find and train new Hakaishin,

Before the old ones could abdicate their post and start aging again...

...

Until ultimately dying...

...

Getting attached was unwise,

It would only hinder them in choosing the next Hakaishin...

...

But, they still got attached...

...

It was hard not to...

...

How could you not get attached to someone you lived with for so long?

Someone you are doing everything for to the extent of your abilities?

Someone you always accompany everywhere they wish to go?

Someone that you know better than they know themselves?

...

Someone whom others always see with you,

And mistake you both for a married couple?

...

-...That time was so amusing to watch~ -Whis lightly chuckled, remembering the occasion. -Lord Beerus was so embarrassed! His cheeks were so red and he kept shyly looking at the ground! -He also found the whole thing extremely cute, actually. -...If only I had a camera at the time!

...

Yes, he definitely got attached to lord Beerus.

...

He supposed that it would be strange if he didn't get attached at some point,

Even if the attachment would have been small and easy to hide behind an amused smile...

...

*Which was easy for angels to put on,

It was like their own version of "the poker face"...

...

Now Whis thought about his siblings,

How much were they attached to their Hakaishin…?

...

Did they notice that they became attached?

Or were they oblivious just like he was moments ago?

...

Big sister Cus was seemingly the most attached of them all,

The way she was always so cheery around lord Rumush was just adorable!

...

Would anyone believe that she was the oldest sibling...?

…

...

-I should probably talk to her about it later. -Whis said aloud, before becoming thoughtful again. -The question now is, how did I get so attached to lord Beerus...?

He didn't feel like he was attached to his former Hakaishin,

And his father didn't tell him anything about it either...

...

So the attachment was probably pretty weak...

...

...

His attachment to lord Beerus was stronger,

And Whis wanted to find out why...

...

...

Originally he choose Lord Beerus because he had potential,

But then Whis found out that he was fun to be around...

...

His lord was a big cat,

He was acting really cute sometimes~

...

*Even thought he hated being called cute,

Why couldn't he accept a compliment…?

...

...

His antics were also amusing to watch!

...

Until he went too far...

...

But then, he could just stop and/or hand chop him unconscious!

…

...

Lord Beerus was also good at finding interesting people,

So it wouldn't be boring any time soon...

...

...

And best of all...

...

The two of them...

…

BONDED OVER FOOD!

...

...

As an angel he didn't need to eat,

But he still loved testing and eating good food!

...

*And he was not moaning,

The food was just way too tasty!

…

None of his siblings or former destroyers understood his so called "obsession",

So it turned into a nice surprise when he found out that lord Beerus shared his passion!

...

He really liked their food testing outings,

There were so many new dishes to sample!

...

*Just thinking about it made him feel giddy~

…

-When this situation is finally over with, we should travel to a distant planet to taste some new dishes~ -Whis dreamily said with his eyes shinning, before chuckling in amusement and slight surprise. Well, maybe they were friends in a way. Who would have though...-...Me and lord Beerus are gourmet buddies!

…

Maybe it wasn't such a surprise that he got so attached to lord Beerus...

...

Would he be able to find another Hakaishin like him…?

...

...

Maybe he really would be lost in misery if lord Beerus was erased...

...

Maybe even have food taste wrong to him,

Maybe it would even become tasteless...

...

He won't get depressed, right...?

...

Big sister Cus would have,

If lord Rumush was erased...

...

But her attachment was stronger...

...

But he didn't know how strong his own attachment actually was...

...

...

He didn't feel like he wanted to chance it...

...

He had to find lord Beerus soon,

Before Grand Zeno changes his mind...

...

-...What if Grand Zeno already erased him...? -Whis wondered aloud, unsure of what he would do if that was the case. -...No, father promised me. But, still...

He thought as he accelerated his speed...

...

He hoped that his father will be able to keep his promise...


	3. Finally found!

He found him!

After so long he finally found him!

…

*He wasn't erased!

...

Lord Beerus was sleeping,

Just as Whis expected him to...

...

It was actually very cute,

Him sleeping on a tree branch like a big kitty,

Whis would have taken a picture to remember the occasion...

...

*And maybe tease his lord about it later~

...

If not for the urgent situation that they were currently in!

-Lord Beerus! Wake up! -Whis urgently yelled, as he started shaking the sleeping form. -WAKE UP, LORD BEERUS!

He continued yelling and shaking,

Until the form finally stirred...

-...H-huh...? W-Whis…? W-what are you doing here...? -Beerus asked in a groggy voice, as he sleepily opened his eyes. -...Isn't the tournament still going...?

Whis wanted to smack his lord upside the head,

Didn't he understand the dangerous situation that he was in?!

-...It's been 50 years! YOU WERE ASLEEP FOR 50 YEARS! THE TOURNAMENT ENDED AGES AGO! -Whis yelled in rising rage, unable to understand how his lord was so oblivious. And that's coming from him...-GRAND ZENO GOT MAD THAT YOU IGNORED HIS SUMMONS AND WAS ABOUT TO ERASE YOU! ONLY THANKS TO MY FATHER GRAND ZENO CHANGED HIS DECISION AND I WAS ALLOWED TO SEARCH FOR YOU! WHICH I DID, BY FLYING ALL OVER THE MULTIVERSE IN SEARCH OF YOUR KI! -He huffed, his rage only rising further. Really, why was his lord acting so childish?! Why was he acting so nonchalant?! And after he made him worry so much?! -**DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STRESSFUL IT WAS FOR ME, LORD BEERUS?!**

Beerus was taken aback,

Promptly dropping from the tree,

Before looking at Whis in complete shock...

...

He couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing!

...

He was asleep for 50 years, ignoring Grand Zeno's summons and making him mad?!

He was going to get erased if not for the Grand Priest's interference?!

Whis was worryingly searching for him all over the multiverse?!

…

…

Maybe he was still be asleep...?

...

Yes, that must be it,

There was no way that any of this was...

-...I can assure you that you are not asleep, lord Beerus, and that this is indeed reality. -Whis suddenly interrupted in a calmer voice, as if having read his thoughts. Really, was this so hard to believe...? -...We should go before Grand Zeno changes his mind. -He added in a weary voice, as he positioned himself for warping and expectantly looked at Beerus. -Lord Beerus…?

Beerus was looking at him in surprise,

Before shaking his head and sighing softly...

...

It still felt surreal...

-...Yes, Whis. -Beerus finally said, as he went to him and put a hand on his shoulder. -Let's go.

Soon the two disappeared in a column of light...


	4. What happened here?

Beerus was shocked when they arrived at Zeno's palace,

WHAT IN THE HFIL WAS GOING ON WHILE HE WAS ASLEEP?!

...

-This is definitely interesting! -He heard Whis say from his left, as he turned around to see him smiling in amusement. -Father is a mad genius!

Then he looked back to the surreal scene...

...

In the middle of the room lay a huge mat,

It had different colored circles drawn on it...

...

On top of it were heaps of bodies,

Which were actually the other 11 Hakaishin...

...

They were dressed in very tight clothes,

Which had the same coloring as their uniforms...

...

*The clothes were long and completely closed,

Which was good considering the uncomfortable positions they all were in...

...

All of them were mostly suspended in the air,

With only their limbs touching the colored circles...

...

Belmod was in the middle left side of the mat,

And for once he looked very agitated,

As Iwan was positioned under him...

...

A half feet away from them was Giin,

With Sidra and Arak tangled under him...

...

To the side of them were Rumush and Champa,

With Quitela sandwiched between them both...

...

*Beerus was wondering really hard if he should feel sorry for him or not,

In the end he decided that Quitela was a jerk and deserved to be squished...

...

A feet away from them was Liquiir,

Heles was positioned right under him,

And under her was Mule...

…

*He was the only one who didn't look uncomfortable...

...

Gowasu was standing on the side,

Recording them for his Godtube channel...

...

The other Kaioshin and angels were standing around the mat,

Some cheering on the Hakaioshin with happiness and enthusiasm,

While the others looked like they wanted the ground to swallow them whole...

...

*And were probably asked themselves what they did to deserve this...

...

A few feet away stood a huge Katchin gong,

It had numerous small cracks all over it,

And a big crack in the middle...

...

The Grand Priest was standing near it,

And was giving the Hakaishin orders,

Of which limb to put on which color...

...

Grand Zeno was floating by his right side,

Looking at the unusual activity in interest...

...

...

Beerus still had trouble believing that this was real,

And thought that it must be a really strange dream he was having...

...

*Even if it was amusing to watch...

-...So, you are finally back, Beerus. -Zeno suddenly said in an unreadable voice, as he appeared right before his face. -**I would have erased you.** -He suddenly glared at him. -...But I promised that I won't. -He added in a nonchalant and slightly disappointed voice, as his face turned to it's usual apathetic expression. -As such, your punishment is...-Beerus steeled himself, preparing for the worst. -...12 hours of sleep every day, for 100 years!

Beerus almost feel to the floor,

It was better than being erased, sure...

...

But only twelve hours of sleep?!

For a hundred years?!

Every day?!

...

"...Beerus?", He suddenly heard a voice in his head, only to see Champa glaring at him.

-So, you finally woke up, you bastard?! -Champa yelled at him, as he was barely able to turn his head from his uncomfortable position. -Because of you, I was put in this humiliating situation! -He looked really mad. -EVEN IF YOU ARE MY TWIN, **I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!**


	5. This day ended well!

In the meantime Whis was looking at everything in amusement,

Glad that this day ended in such an interesting way...

...

*Leave it to his father to lift his spirits!

...

He noticed big sister Cus cheering on lord Rumush,

As she was waving a small flag with the number 10 on it...

...

*Maybe he should get one of those in the future...?

...

He then looked at what the Hakaishin were doing...

...

-...Oh my, after lord Champa's outburst the other destroyers noticed lord Beerus…-Whis suddenly said aloud, as he put a hand on his lips. -...I wonder what will happen next.

In the worst case scenario he would have to intervene,

He hoped that it wouldn't come to that...

...

-No distractions now. The game is still going. -The Grand Priest suddenly said, right before any yells or curses could be heard. -Lord Zeno wishes to see it to the end.

The Hakaishin on the mat shuddered and looked away,

And the Grand Priest continued giving them instructions...

...

Whis was glad that he didn't need to intervene,

This day made him more weary than he wanted to admit...

...

First from physical exertion,

Having flown all over the multiverse faster than he was used to...

...

Then from mental weariness,

Being worried sick for his lord's safety and his existence...

...

And at some point he completely lost it,

Letting his emotions run wild...

...

*He was an Angel for Grand Zeno's sake!

He should have more control of his emotions!

He could not let himself become an emotional wreck!

...

...

Until now,

This day was a "Roller coaster",

And he found it hard to remain neutral...

...

"Whis, I talked to lord Zeno.", Whis suddenly heard his father say in his mind and turned around to look at him, "We agreed that he won't resort to erasing those who annoy him. We would decide on a different punishment instead. Erasure would be used as a last resort only. ", he explained in a serious voice, "...Only you and your siblings know about this and lord Zeno wants to keep it that way.".

He added in a commanding voice,

Confirming that the order must be followed...

"Grand Zeno doesn't want anyone to question his authority and to continue to be taken seriously. ", Whis said in amusement, before his expression turned serious. "I won't tell anyone else about this. ", He promised, before looking at his father with a thankful expression ,"Thank you for today, father."

Whis was really glad that this day turned out like it did,

This way it can be remembered for the amusing way that it ended!

...

He was also glad about the "Punishment" lord Beerus got,

And didn't understand why his lord was so upset...

...

With his lord sleeping less they would have more time for their FOOD OUTINGS!

...

He was giddy just thinking about it!

He had to start searching for a good destination right now!

...

When Grand Zeno's fun is over they are going on a long food tasting tour!


End file.
